Yo te amo a ti, y tú a ella
by FunWithoutLimits
Summary: Esto es el círculo del amor. Amar a alguien y que esa persona ame a otra. No siempre todo es felicidad y risas. Nuestras musas están enredadas en problemas amorosos y les llevará años poder aclarar todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo te amo a ti, y tú a ella.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Love Live ni sus personjes me pertenece.**

"La amo, fue desde su primera sonrisa, y su mirada llena de paz me enamoraron. No suelo ser del tipo romántica pero ella me cambia totalmente, sólo ella... Nozomi."

"Ella finge que nada ni nadie le importa pero siempre se preocupa por los demás. Es mentirosa con sus propios sentimientos pero sonríe de una manera espectacular que hipnotiza, no puedo sacarla de mi mente, no debo de pensar en ella así, no cuando ya estoy con alguien, pero a ella la quiero desde antes, ¿Nunca podré estar junto a ti, Nicocchi?"

"No es que no tenga a alguien en especial, es que todas son especiales para mí, pero... Últimamente me desespera el no poder hablar con ella. Me molesta que mira en todo momento sólo a Rin, pero como amiga no tengo derecho a enojarme. Me pregunto que es este sentimiento, ni con Maki-chan sentí esto. Hanayo, más te vale que tomes responsabilidad."

"Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, por eso no puedo hacerle esto, es ser muy egoísta, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, además ella quiere a otra persona y esa persona la acepta o eso creo, por favor alguien que me ayude, a olvidar mi amor por Rin-chan."

"No me di cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por ella hasta que se acercó y me beso ¡me besó! Maki-chan es super linda, espero ser buena para ella nya!."

"Estando a su lado me siento en paz, me da confianza y felicidad. Tiene una sonrisa linda que, odio admitir, me molesta sea para Kotori en especial. Umi ¿qué es este sentimiento que me provocas? Ah por cierto, lo siento sobre lo de Rin, en ese momento estaba enojada y la bese por impulso, luego no pudimos parar, no fue mi culpa que quiera seguir."

"Esto es inaceptable, es imposible, no puedo sentir esto, no debo de hacerlo. Además ambas somos chicas. Ella es pura y yo con estos pensamientos, es inaceptable. Perdóname por favor, Kotori."

"Honoka-chan, por favor mírame sólo a mí, no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando hablas con otras personas, sé que esto está mal pero mis sentimientos por ti llevan años escondidos y quieren salir. Como amiga de tu infancia debo apoyarte pero no puedo cuando tú quieres a alguien más. Lo siento."

"Todas las Chicas de μs son importantes y lindas, pero si me preguntan, hay una maaaás linda y es... Ummm es vergonzoso decirlo... Es Eli-chan. Ah, es que ella es comparable con el pan, los dos me gustan tanto. Sospecho que no puedo decir eso en voz alta nunca o puede que Eli-chan se enoje. Me dio hambre, ya me voy. Cuídense!"

 **Esto es, el círculo del amor.**

 **Amar a alguien y que esa persona ame a otra.**

 **En el amor siempre alguien saldrá herido, es una regla que no existe pero todos conocemos.**

 **Basado en la imagen de: / _KdTjeRE_**

 **Mi historia tendrá muchos enredos y las chicas llevaran años para aclarar toda la situación de sus vidas amorosas.**

 **Espero les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2: Inicio

**Yo te amo a ti y tú a ella.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

En un salón vacío, cuando las clases ya habían acabado, se encontraban dos personas llenas de deseo de privacidad, al menos una.

"Ma-maki-chan" decía cierta pelinegra agitada debido a que una pelirroja la estaba besando como si no hubiera mañana

"Nico-chan" volvía a besarla.

Lengua con lengua creaban un baile. Recorría con su mano el torso de su sempai.

"Pa-para, debe- aaah..." rozaba con su mano la entrepierna de la mayor. Llevándola a sentir una extraña sensación y algo amenazaba con salir de su parte íntima.

La pelirroja no quería parar, eso era claro. Hace unos días Nico le pidió a la pelirroja salir y para su suerte, Maki acepto.

FLASHBACK

 _Nico se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, así que se armó de valor y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Sabía que iba a ser rechazada pero_

 _"Nunca había sentido algo como esto, vale la pena luchar un poco ¿no? Además quien no se enamoraría de la gran Idol Nico Nii? "_

 _Es lo que decía en todo momento mentalmente, como si ferozmente intentara creérselo._

 _Al llegar a la escuela más temprano de lo normal, le dejo una carta a cierta pelirroja en su casillero en la cual solo decía que se vieran al finalizar los ensayos del grupo en el salón número 4 planta baja, siempre estaba desocupado. Luego de eso se fue directo al salón de clases, ese día no había entrenamiento matutino. Y no es como si quisiera ir a las prácticas de todos modos._

 _Cuando Maki vio la carta con un corazón sellándola, sintió un poco de miedo, ¿Conocía a aquella persona que le dejó la carta? Si era así ¿Qué pasaría si no era quien ella esperaba? ¿Podría seguir hablando igual con esa persona?_

 _La mente de Maki era todo un caos cuando de repente llegó Rin y Hanayo_

 _"¡Maki-chan! Buenos días nya!" y como siempre acostumbraba le dio un fuerte abrazo_

 _"Buenos días, Maki-chan" sonreía Hanayo aunque le dolía un poco ver a Rin abrazarla y no tenía idea del por qué._

 _"Rin, quítate de una vez! Buenos días, Hanayo"_

 _Diferentes expresiones y tonos con cada chica._

 _"Que mala, yo igual te dije buenos días nya"_

 _Se quejaba la chica gato mientras soltaba a la pelirroja_

 _"si si si, mejor vamos a clases." hablaba más tranquila y con paso lento esperando que sus compañeras la siguieran, lo cual hicieron, se alejó de su casillero dejando atrás aquella carta._

 _Por otro lado, en los salones de tercero..._

 _Una pelimorada se acercaba a la ahora nerviosa Nico, notaba que no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía, estaba más seria y al mismo tiempo tenía esa expresión de querer escapar._

 _"Nicocchi! Hey, me oyes?" no la oía "Tierra llamando a Nicocchi~..." nada, esto no le gustaba a Nozomi "Nicocchi, te haré el super washi washi max para que logres ponerme atención" ya estaba molestándole esa falta de atención de su amiga pelinegra y justo cuando lo decía, Nico le puso atención haciendo que tuviera miedo._

 _"No no no no" la mirada de Nozomi seguía dándole mala espina, poniéndola más nerviosa, llevándose sus manos a su tan conocida pose dijo "Nico Nico Nii te está escuchando, Nico Nii no necesita que hagas nada de eso, Nico! " terminaba mientras se cubría el pecho._

 _Nozomi dio una media sonrisa. Realmente le gustaba verla hacer su pose._

 _"Deberías escucharme siempre Nicocchi" por un momento Nico pensó que Nozomi estaba triste pero de un segundo a otro cambio su expresión a una de miedo "O te haré muchos washi washi"_

 _"Tú! ¡De verdad que eres...! "_

 _"Buenos días " decía Eli, llegó justo cuando Nico por fin reaccionó pero el verlas juntas hizo que se congelara sin poder moverse, sólo oyendo sin ser notada. Como siempre que ellas dos hablaban solas._

 _"Buenos días Elicchi" sonrío Nozomi y el corazón de Eli dio un vuelco, recuperando la emoción que se fue cuando las vio._

 _"Buenas" decía Nico sin más_

 _"Elicchi llega tarde?" preguntaba Nozomi aunque su mirada se desviaba hacía Nico_

 _"Ah, no. Honoka me habló y me quedé hablando con las chicas un rato"_

 _Nico la miraba de reojo, como si estuviera analizándola con esos ojos rojos que por su color a veces le daba un poco de miedo a Eli._

 _"¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!" medio gritaba la chica pelimorada haciendo que sus dos amigas saltaran un poco de su asiento_

 _La rubia se alegró de que Nozomi hablara captando la atención de ambas y así Nico ya no la viera._

 _"Nicocchi..."_

 _"Uaaah ¿qué quieres? Dilo ya de una vez" a Nico le daba un poco de miedo cuando Nozomi quería algo y ella no sabía que era._

 _Con una sonrisa en la cara Nozomi respondió tranquilamente "Te quiero a ti"_

 _"¿¡Qué!?" tanto Nico como Eli gritaron y las alumnas del salón las miraron._

 _"Ah, disculpen" decía Eli haciendo una pequeña reverencia y con eso dejaron de verlas._

 _Nico tenía toda la cara roja "¡Tú, pervertida! ¡Deja de estar bromeando! Dime ya lo que quieres de verdad" y miró a otro lado_

 _En ese momento Nozomi pensó De verdad es linda, de verdad no miento, pero claro no puedo decirle eso, la única manera de hacerlo es en una broma, aunque duela... ¿Elicchi también grito?_

 _El corazón de Eli estaba un poco destruido, eso no le había sonado del todo a una broma, pero era obvio que sí era broma, no? ¿¡No!? Tenía que serlo, al menos, eso quería creer, si no, no podría confesarse en el día de san Valentín como ella había planeado._

 _Por su parte, Nico estaba en una pelea mental ¿qué diablos le pasa a esta pervertida pechugona? no dejaba de repetirlo una y otra vez en su mente_

 _"Bueno, el día de San Valentín es en un mes" decía Nozomi captando la atención de sus dos amigas de nuevo "¿Me ayudarías a hacer un chocolate? Sé que eres buena cocinando Nicocchi" terminaba con su sonrisa usual._

 _Nico parpadeo varias veces asimilando todo. "Cla-claro" puso una sonrisa pícara "Te vas a confesar?" sólo quería molestar pero la respuesta la dejo un poco sorprendida._

 _"Eso es... Un secreto" puso una sonrisa medio triste, sus dos amigas lo notaron y aunque Eli estaba destruida, en parte estaba esperanzada._

 _"Y-yo ¿puedo unírmeles?" ambas la miraron. Nico no tenía problema con eso pero cierta pelimorada sí. Ella deseaba estar ese día a solas con Nico y aunque quería mucho a Eli, era menos importante para ella cuando la de ojos rubí estaba involucrada._

 _"Por mí no hay problema" decía Nico con tono despreocupado. Ahora la mirada de la pelinegra y la rubia se centraron en la pelimorada, Nozomi se preparó unos segundos para poder decir lo siguiente._

 _"... Por mí tampoco" otra mentira más._

 _"Bien" Eli sonreía mientras veía a Nozomi y ella le devolvía la sonrisa El corazón de Eli sintió un vuelco y al mismo tiempo un dolor, mientras que el de cierta pelimorada no sentía nada al verla, sólo una persona movía su corazón.. y no era la chica que la veía con una sonrisa._

 _Eli tenía que aceptar que le provocaba celos ver a esas dos juntas, era como si hubiera algo entre ellas que no se puede ver pero sí sentir._

 _(…)_

 _En los salones de segundo, una chica de cabello gris miraba la espalda la lider de μs s in ningún remordimiento, como si se hubiera olvidado que de hecho estaban en la escuela._

 _Esto sorprendió a Umi, era inusual que su amiga Kotori estuviera desconcentrada y en cambio Honoka estuviera sorprendentemente concentrada en la clase._

 _Se inclinó hacia el asiento de Kotori_

 _"Kotori, la maestra te regañara si no prestas atención pronto" susurraba Umi_

 _Su amiga dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, despertando del trance, otorgándole una sonrisa gentil a Umi._

 _"Sí, gracias" era la simple respuesta de la chica. Definitivamente se le había olvidado que estaba en la escuela._

 _Umi no estaba segura de que sentía, su corazón se agitaba al ver sonreír a Kotori y le dolía el pecho cuando la veía tan cerca o mirando a Honoka y alguna otra chica en especial. Esto era inaceptable, es imposible, ¿Cómo podía ser tan impura con Kotori, su ángel, no podía ser!_

 _Umi gano un sonrojo en las mejillas sorprendiendo a Kotori._

" _¿Pasa algo, Umi-chan?" ladeo la cabeza y este acto sólo ocasiono que la arquera obtuviera un rojo más fuerte en sus mejillas._

" _N-no, n-nada"_

 _En ese momento Honoka volteó a mirar para saludar a sus amigas y para su sorpresa vio que estaban hablando, con una sonrisa decidió saludarlas en otro momento y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, después de todo, ella quería mejorar para poder captar la atención de cierta rubia._

 _(...)_

 _Al terminar las actividades del club, Nico ya estaba en el salón 4, había rechazado ir con Nozomi y Eli por un parfait diciendo que un maestro la había llamado y aunque ambas no estaban enteradas de eso, decidieron no insistir, al menos no por ese día. Nozomi ya hablaría con ella luego._

 _Maki por su parte rechazo a Rin de ir por un helado, le dijo que fuera con Hanayo, que ella iba a tocar un rato el piano._

 _"Esto está bien ¿no?" se decía a si misma Nico "En el amor todo vale, ¿cierto?" trataba de convencerse de que lo que hacía no era malo._

 _Para cuando logró calmar su corazón Maki llego_

 _Entro con cautela. Nico se encontraba sentada en el pupitre de una silla viendo en dirección a la puerta._

 _Las miradas se cruzaron y ambas ganaron un rosa en sus mejillas._

 _La luz del atardecer pegaba en la espalda de Nico y ante la vista de Maki esto la hacía ver hermosa._

 _"Ni-nico-chan? ¿Tú me citaste?" preguntaba nerviosa maki mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones._

 _Nico se paró y dio unos pasos hacia la pelirroja y Maki hizo lo mismo._

 _"A-aah sí... Ve-veras Maki-chan yo..." ¿esto estaba bien? Por más que lo decía y repetía, incluso aunque lo había creído, ahora que la tenía enfrente no podía hacerlo. Bajo la mirada buscando como salir de aquella situación._

 _"Es que eres idiota que no puedes ni decirlo"_

 _"¿Quién es... ?" alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Maki "Ma..."_

 _"Nico-chan... " la besó. Nico estaba sorprendida, en shock, no hacía nada, sólo dejaba a la pelirroja besarla. El primer beso de Maki y uno de los primeros de Nico, así es, no era el primero, pero esa es otra historia. Cuando se separaron, Nico perdió un poco el equilibrio yéndose hacia atrás y cayendo sentada sobre la silla para su suerte._

 _Lo hizo sin pensar, tal vez por la vista o por la situación, besó a Nico y no se arrepentía, sintió muchas cosas en un simple y primerizo beso._

 _"¿Qué esperas para preguntar?" hablo un poco nerviosa pero molesta, por la indecisión aun cuando ella la citó, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello._

 _Aunque Nico tenía otro tipo de pregunta aprovechó la oportunidad que el beso le había otorgado._

 _Se levantó y miró a Maki a los ojos ¿Esto estaba bien, cierto? Se volvía a preguntar._

 _"Maki-chan, me gustas" ¿En el amor todo vale? "Por favor" ¿Realmente... "¡Sal conmigo!" ...Esta bien?_

 _La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar_

 _"Sí, Nico-chan"_

 _Y esta vez fue Nico quien beso a Maki._

Fin Flash back.

La relación entre Maki y Nico avanzó excesivamente rápido. Y para la semana ellas dos ya habían subido de nivel, pasando por simples besos, hasta tocarse mutuamente. Sin embargo no lo han hecho aún. Pero la pelinegra estaba segura que en ese momento Maki iba a rebasar el límite.

Y no le importaría mucho de no ser porque se encontraban en la sala de música dentro de la escuela.

"Maki-chan... Estamos en la escuela"

La pelirroja no perdía el tiempo y ya le había quitado el saco a Nico

"No podemos estar en otro lado sin que sea sospechoso, y yo me estoy hartando"

"L-lo sé pero! Aquí no"

Maki la miró un momento y bajo la mirada.

"Está bien" se separó un poco

"Hey, Nico Nii está feliz de que entiendas" con una sonrisa hizo agitar el corazón de Maki y hacer que quisiera besarla, de hecho, lo hizo.

"Tonta" decía Maki

Justo antes de que Nico lograra contestar se escuchó la puerta rechinar captando la atención de ambas

"Aah... Lo-lo siento... No fue mi in-intención interrumpirlas"

Hablaba Hanayo con un evidente sonrojo. Mientras ellas se levantaban rápidamente.

"¿De qué hablas? No interrumpes nada" decía Nico con su típico tono de voz, mientras se arreglaba el saco.

"Y si viste algo no digas nada a nadie" continuaba Maki un poco alterada haciéndola sonar agresiva y asustando a Hanayo, Nico se percató de eso.

"Hey, no seas tan agresiva, ella no dirá nada" la reprochaba Nico

"Haah!? Yo sólo le estoy pidiendo que no lo haga, no la estoy obligando"

"Parece que la quieres golpear"

"Qué demonios?! Enana"

"¿¡Me llama enana un tomate?!"

Otra discusión, esto le causó gracia a Hanayo, soltando una risita y captando la atención de ambas.

"Lo siento, ustedes no cambian aun así, cierto?" volvió a reír y les dio una sonrisa a ambas. Nico se sonrojo al ver a la chica de cabello castaño sonriendo, y obvio, esto no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja y en un ataque de celos, besó a su novia frente a Hanayo

La pelinegra forcejeo con Maki hasta que la separó

"¿¡Qué demonios!? Hanayo está aquí! Idiota"

"¿Y?" miraba indiferente a la pelinegra

"¿Cómo que 'Y'? No puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre, ¿Qué pasa si la asustaste?" Nico estaba claramente enojada y Hanayo nerviosa pero porque esas dos estaban peleando y todo por su culpa.

"N-no te preocupes Nico-chan... Yo no diré nada, me retiro."

Salió del salón dejando a Nico con las palabras en la boca y a Maki molesta.

"¿A qué demonios vino en primer lugar?" preguntaba confundida Nico

En respuesta sólo escucho un quejido de parte de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué?" pregunto otra vez, Maki sólo la miró.

"Nada" salió del salón.

(…)

Honoka estaba guardando sus cosas para ir a la sala del club cuando sintió que alguien la miraba. Volteó y para su sorpresa era Umi observándola.

Umi creyó que tal vez si la veía sentiría lo mismo que con Kotori y sería totalmente normal... Pero no. El corazón de Umi no se aceleró.

"Hola Umi-chan, ya casi voy al club" Honoka estaba extrañada de que su amiga la estuviera observando sin regañarla o algo parecido. Para mayor sorpresa de Honoka, su amiga no dijo nada, sólo la observaba mientras pensaba muchas cosas.

Honoka se acercó y le movió una mano frente a su cara, sin embargo se dio cuenta que ni siquiera la veía a ella, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Umi~cha~n" trataba de captar su atención pero fue inutil

"¡Umi-chan!" por fin despertó la arquera pero se asustó con el grito un poco. Honoka observó como la cara de su amiga agarraba expresión de enojada y por institnto dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aunque fue buena idea hacerlo.

"Honoka, no debes de gritar" la voz de Umi no era muy moderada que digamos

"Pe-pero no reaccionabas…" hacía un mohin

"Aún así…!"

"Honoka-chan" interrumpia una compañera de salón el regaño de la peliazul

A la pelinaranja se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su compañera, su salvación.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo con entusiasmo

"la maestra te llama"

"urrgh" se quejaba apenas oyó el motivo. A lo que su compañera rió

"Tranquila, yo te acompaño" ambas se dieron una sonrisa

Y con eso, dejaron atrás a Umi como si ni siquiera hubiera estado. A veces Honoka se concentraba demasiado en la persona con quien hablaba.

Mientras iban caminando por el pasillo Kotori las vio, ahí estaba su amiga, riendo y jugando con otra persona, una que no era ella. No podía evitar sentir celos.

Nego con la cabeza incapaz de hablarle o saludar a su compañera

"Kotori? ¿Por qué estás abajo?" la voz de Umi la trajo de vuelta, se le quedo mirando, estaba enojada.

"Dijiste que llevarías a Honoka-chan, pero tardaron mucho y además ella está con otra compañera." Umi no lo podía creer y no lo quería hacer, conocia demasiado a su amiga para saber que tenía, esos eran evidentemente... Celos, y ella no era la que los provocaba.

"Honoka tardó mucho en acomodar sus cosas, y luego la maestra la mando a llamar" se le quedó mirando, mirada con mirada chocaron, la peliazul sintió un brinco en su corazón.

Kotori se relajo de nuevo ante la mirada de su amiga y en voz baja pronuncio su nombre "Umi-chan..."

Umi sin darse cuenta se empezó a acercar lentamente a Kotori, ninguna se dio cuenta de ello. Estaban a unos pasos. Cuando estuvieron más cerca Kotori se dio cuenta porque tuvo que mirar un poco hacia arriba para ver los ojos de su amiga.

"¿Umi-chan?" la voz confundida de Kotori hizo reaccionar a la arquera

"Ah... Lo siento Kotori, s-sera mejor ir-ir a las prácticas" estaban a unos pasos, cerca, tan incitadoramente cerca, para Umi. Por la mente de ambas pasaba sólo una cosa la imagen de la persona que cada una amaba

(...)

Por fin estaban todas juntas, o casi todas, faltaba Honoka para comenzar a ensayar.

"Nicocchi, se te ve más unida a Maki hoy"

La nombrada junto con su novia -ahora oficial frente a una persona-, voltearon a ver a la tarotista.

"No sé de que rayos hablas" contestaba Nico mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"¿yo cercana a esta enana? Por favor" comentaba Maki mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y jugaba con el

"¿Qué demonios?" la encaraba la pelinegra

"Eso mismo" estaban cerca, según peleando... Pero Maki adquirio un rosa en sus mejillas al recordar los besos entre ellas. El ver a Maki sonrojada hizo que se ruborizara igual Nico. Se alejo rápidamente sin decir nada

"¿lo ves?" molestaba Nozomi al par, aunque tuviera en su rostro una expresión claramente de dolor.

"No-Nozomi-chan, por favor dejalas en paz" decia Hanayo roja de vergüenza, ella sabia sobre la relación de sus amigas.

Todas veían atentamente sin saber exactamente que hacer.

"¿Kayo-chin?" preguntaba Rin viendo a su amiga detener a Nozomi

"¿Nozomi?" Eli notó la mirada de Nozomi triste.

"Me alegro de ustedes dos" felicitaba Kotori

"¿cuando la boda?" volvia a molestar Nozomi, era masoquista, eso pensaba ella, más bien era su única explicación.

"No sé de que hablan!" contestaban Nico y Maki al mismo tiempo.

"Ustedes dos comportense, no le griten a Kotori!" Umi se molestaba

"Ah, entonces esta bien que me griten a mí? Que mala eres Umi-chan" fingía dolor Nozomi y Umi puso cara de nerviosismo, no sabía que decir, probablemente debió defender a ambas o a ninguna.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más se escucho la puerta azotar

"Ya llegue!" siempre energética Honoka "Eli-chan!" le dio un abrazo a la rubia apenas llego.

"Ah! Ho-Honoka" le correspondia el abrazo

Y todas veían atentamente

"Ayudame con las matemáticas!" pedia la lider. Kotori sentia algo dentro de ella, no tan bueno.

"Ho-Honoka-chan, Eli-chan debe estar ocupada con el consejo y el grupo, por qué no mejor... Te ayudo yo?" decia la ojimiel, Honoka sólo salto a abrazarla, quería que fuera Eli, pero insistir iba a ser raro.

"De verdad? Gracias" refrego sus mejillas y cuando se separó lo primero que busco su mirada era la de cierta rubia... Hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo, aunque 7 integrantes la miraban a ella, la más importante no lo hacía.

Ella miraba a otra persona, miraba a su amiga pelimorada.

Siempre era así.

Si tan sólo hubiera prestado más atención se habria dado cuenta de que todas miraban a personas que no correspondian sus miradas.

(…)

"¿De qué vas a pedir tu helado, Kayo-chin?" Hablaba alegremente Rin, aunque se calmó un poco cuando vio a su amiga un poco distraída "¿Qué pasa nya?

"Oh a-ah na-nada" el tener la atención de su amiga la ponía nerviosa desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, y en especial hoy, después de ver a sus amigas haciendo aquello. "R-rin-chan…"

"¿Sí? ¿Ya sabes de que pedirás tu helado nya?" Sonreía como siempre

"Ah…fre-fresa"

"Oh! Yo igual nyaa!" Abrazó a la castaña de la nada.

Hanayo adquirió un tono rojo en su cara mientras su amiga restregaba sus caras.

"Kayochin…estas muy roja nya ¿Pasa algo?" Se separó un poco

"N-no, n-no pa-pasa nada" intento separarse completamente

Rin la miró unos momentos seriamente pero cambio al acordarse de Maki

"¡Ah! Maki-chan no quiso venir nyaaa! ¿Por qué no vino?" se quejaba Rin y su tono hizo que le doliera el corazón a Hanayo.

Hanayo puso una media sonrisa triste

"Sí, yo igual me lo pregunto"

Esa tarde, el helado que compartía resultó ser amargo en vez de dulce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo te amo a ti, y tú a ella.**

 **LL no me pertenece**

Después de la escuela y del entrenamiento se encontraban dos chicas estudiando, si así se le podía decir.

"Honoka-chan, concentrate más, la maestra te llamará de nuevo si no logras pasar el examen" miraba preocupada a su amiga de la infancia y también el bulto de libros que tenía delante de ellas sin ser tocados.

"Peeeroo... Esto es aburrido y difícil" se quejaba Honoka mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa y tiraba sus brazos al suelo.

"Honoka-chan, ya perdiste el día de ayer, hoy debes estudiar de verdad... " se veía tan tierna ante los ojos de la peligris.

Honoka soltó un suspiro

"Tal vez si mañana lo intento con Eli..."

Se le escapaba en voz alta, Kotori sintió una punzada, más aún, una espada atravesandola.

"Honoka-chan..." empezó a gatear y Honoka se enderezó.

"¿Kotori-chan?" al ver a su amiga acercarse dio media vuelta a la iquierda para quedar frente a Kotori.

La peligris se acercó mucho a Honoka, quedó entre sus piernas de rodillas inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante haciendo que Honoka se recargara en sus brazos hacia atrás para evitar que sus rostros chocaran.

"E-eh..Ko-Kotori-chan" empezaba a sudar de nerviosismo.

"Piensas en ella incluso cuando yo estoy a tu lado, ¿cómo crees que me siento? Honoka-chan... No deberías de ver a nadie más que a mi."

La voz dulce pero amenazante de Kotori confundia mucho a Honoka, pero incluso cuando Kotori había sido directa, ella no lo vió como si fueran celos amorosos, sino de amigas.

"Oh, vamos Kotori-chan, nunca te voy a cambiar, ¡siempre serás mi amiga número 1!" terminó con una gran sonrisa que en otro momento hubiera sonrojado a Kotori, ahora sólo sentía dolor.

"Ya no aguanto más" susurró la ojimiel

"¿Qué?" preguntó extrañada Honoka por la actitud de su amiga.

Kotori de un momento a otro empujo sus hombros y la tiro al suelo, sus labios estaban cerca, todo iba a suceder cuando ...

"¡Muy bien, yo las ayudaré!" entraba estrepitosamente Umi

La escena que encontró la dejó sin habla y además adquiriendo poco a poco un rojo en su cara.

"¿Qu-qu-qu-Qué está pa-pa-pa-pasando aquí!?"

Honoka estaba en el suelo, Kotori encima de ella inclinándose muy cerca de su cara.

"..." silencio

"Umi-chan... " decía Kotori por fin, ambas en el suelo estaban en shock. Honoka más que Kotori, no sabía que estaba pasando ni que hacer.

"Deberían estar estudiando seriamente pero en cambio estaban..." por una razón esto le había destrozado el corazón a Umi, en este día ya habia sentido varias veces eso, ¿Acaso era normal sentir que te parten el corazón a cada rato? No lo sentía si no era por ella, aquella chica que estaba encima de otra, y para colmo... Ambas eran sus mejores amigas.

"No-No es lo que parece" decía Kotori, su valor se había ido al ser descubierta por alguien. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y ahora intentaba volver a ser normal.

"¿Qué no es lo que parece?" susurraba Umi, se sentía fatal, no lo quería aceptar pero ya tenía muchas pruebas, a ella... Le gustaba Kotori. ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Kotori? Ella es como un ángel para mí, es linda e inocente, espera... ¿¡Por qué me tuve que enamorar de una mujer!? Oh no... Mi padre me matará si se entera... la mente de Umi trabajaba a mil por hora mientras sus ojos se fijaban en Honoka sin mirarla realmente.

Honoka reacciono de nuevo y su primera acción fue... "¡Aaaaahh!" gritar a todo pulmón.

Sus dos amigas se asustaron pero al menos reaccionaron.

"Honoka?!/Honoka-chan!?" Preguntaban al mismo tiempo Umi y Kotori. Kotori por el grito se alejo unos cuantos pasos. Y ambas se taparon los oídos por el gran sonido.

Se escucharon pasos rápidos por las escaleras y que su hermana salía de su habitación

"Honoka!?" su madre y hermana la llamaban.

La lider seguía en el suelo pero más tranquila de ver que Kotori no estaba taaan cerca. Extendio sus brazos y piernas como si fuera a hacer un ángel en la nieve. Además recuperó su estado de energía habitual.

"¿¡Honoka estás bien!?" preguntaba su madre que entró junto con Yukiho.

"Ah, sí, estoy bien" hablaba despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa."Sólo quería gritar"

"De verdad que eres..." dijo su hermana mientras se tocaba su entrecejo.

"No vuelvas a gritar así si no pasa nada" la regañaba su madre y soltaba un suspiro para luego salir.

Umi y Kotori nerviosas sólo vieron salir de la habitación a la hermana y madre de Honoka.

Se levantó tranquilamente y vio a sus amigas paradas viéndola.

"Bien, ¿Cuándo llegaste, Umi-chan?" sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

"..." otro silencio mientras la veían fijamente con cara de preocupación.

"Honoka... ¿Estás bien?" preguntaba Umi extrañada.

"Eh?, sí, estoy bien." Honoka ladeo la cabeza y este acto le encanto a cierta peligris quien sonrió.

"Umm... Honoka-chan, ¿no recuerdas qué pasó?" esta vez Kotori fue quien preguntó. Tenía miedo de que su amiga ya no quisiera su amistad.

"Umm... Estabamos estudiando y dije que quería que Eli me enseñara y tú me dijiste que"

"aaaah! Sí sí sí..." Kotori movía sus manos nerviosamente esperando que su amiga entendiera que no debía decir aquello.

Umi se extraño de eso y volvió a preguntar

"Honoka, ¿sabes por qué estabas acostada en el suelo?"

Kotori se puso nerviosa al ver que Honoka la volteó a ver.

Tal vez Honoka recordó o tal vez su cerebro lo borró para evitarse problemas...

"Me caí" fue la simple respuesta de Honoka mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca.

"Pero, ¿entonces por qué...?" Umi quería saber por qué Kotori estaba encima de ella.

"Umi-chan, ¿por qué no, mejor me ayudan a estudiar?" la detenía Honoka, Umi sabía que estaba siendo muy insistente pero se acababa de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos y sentía que ya había perdido. No estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pero no lo aceptaría tan rápido.

Realmente siento esto? No puede ser verdad, no es posible pensaba Umi mirando sus pies. Bueno, de Kotori todo es posible porque ella es...

"Umi-chan, ¿me ayudaras?" preguntaba feliz Honoka. Detenendo los pensamientos de Umi.

Umi la miró unos segundos y luego a Kotori quién la veía igual. "Por supuesto! Seguro si me voy no harán nada de estudio!" hablo seria, no quería dejar solas a sus amigas, temía que al hacerlo ellas dos dieran un paso mas allá de la amistad. otra vez... ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Kotori suspiró, sospechaba de los sentimientos de su amiga peliazul pero nunca insinuaria algo de lo que no estuviera segura, además existía la posibilidad de que no fueran sentimientos hacia ella, si no a su Honoka, sí, a SU Honoka. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan posesiva con su mejor amiga? Seguro el estar enamorada de alguien no era bueno, y menos si ese alguien habla mucho con todos y es sociable en exceso... Aunque por eso le gustaba.

Levantó la vista al sentir la mirada de alguien, sorpresa se llevó al ver que era la de Honoka. Sentía la duda en los ojos de su amiga, preguntándole ¿qué pasó hace unos minutos?. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y Kotori no estaba segura si quería transmitirle sus sentimientos o no, se miraron hasta que Honoka movió su cabeza de lado a lado como negando, dispersando toda pregunta que pasaba por su mente y cuando terminó le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga para luego voltear hacia Umi.

"Bien, Umi-chan!" le dijo con su habitual forma de ser. "Te traeré un poco de té y dangos."

Umi respondió con voz severa "Honoka tienes que estudiar" su amiga salió corriendo "Honoka!..." soltó un bufido y miró ahora a su única acompañante, Kotori.

Decir que ambas se sentían incomodas era muy poco. No solo incomodidad, también estaban un poco tristes.

Umi estaba triste debido a descubrir sus sentimientos y que talvez no tiene oportunidad. Y Kotori por pensar que Honoka-chan ya no querría su amistad ni estar cerca de ella.

¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Salir con una chica? ¡Nunca en mi vida! Mi padre me mataría antes de eso, ni siquiera podría dar un b-be-be-ni siquiera puedo decirlo! se puso tan roja al imaginar a Kotori y ella en una situación así, Wooaah, que estoy imaginando! Kotori pudo distinguir humo saliendo de su cara y cabeza.

"¿Estas bien, Umi-chan?" la miró preocupada pensando que tal vez estaba enojada con ella.

Umi se tapo la cara con ambas manos y contesto que sí con un movimiento de cabeza.

A la peli gris no le convenció pero no insistió. En cambio, recordó que estaban ahí para ayudar a Honoka.

"¿Deberíamos hacer un plan de estudio para Honoka-chan?" habló mientras sostenía un libro con ambas manos y tapandose media cara con el. Y Umi que se descubrio la cara para verla en cuanto empezó a hablar quedó embobada con la imagen que Kotori le estaba dando Tan linda

Umi sintió otro flechazo, esos que sólo Kotori le provocaba, no pudo decir nada, estaba recordando que de hecho llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo eso.

"¿Umi-chan?" ladeo la cabeza "¿podría ser... Que estás enojada? Por lo de hace unos minutos... Por Honoka-chan, o por mí" preguntó lentamente esperando ver alguna reacción diferente.

Con eso reaccionó Umi y se puso nerviosa al no saber como contestar eso sin que sonara sospechoso.

Inhalo y exhalo "Kotori ... Hay algo que... Me gustaría comentarte"

La nombrada pensó que su amiga le iba a decir que estaba enamorada de Honoka y la simple idea le causó malestar. Frunció sin querer el seño y hablo

"Claro Umi-chan ¿qué ocurre?" terminó sorprendentemente con gentileza, puede que fuera el ver a su amiga de la infancia con cara preocupada.

Umi miró al suelo y luego a Kotori para volver a dirigirla al suelo, si iba a ser rechazada que fuera ahora, al comienzo de sus sentimientos, bueno del conocimiento de que tenía ese tipo de sentimientos y gustos.

"En-en realidad yo... Est-estoy..." Tartamudeeaba mientras se mecia lentamente hacia delante y hacia atrás "me acabo de dar cuenta que... A mi me-me... Me gus-gu"

Y como si fuera costumbre entre ellas, Honoka llegó estrepitosamente abriendo la puerta con su pie ya que en las manos llevaba el té y los dangos.

"¡Ya~ llegue!"apoyo las cosas en la mesita "Espero no haber interrumpido nada" le guiño un ojo a umi y ella se sonrojó un poco.

"S-si no querías interrumpir, no hubieras llegado tan..." buscaba un palabra pero "tan tú" fue la mejor explicación que pudo dar. Kotori rió por lo dicho.

Honoka hizo un puchero "que mala, aun cuando tú misma entraste así hace rato"

Umi balbuceo cosas que no se lograron comprender y un rosa adorno sus mejillas

Honoka sonrió y se acercó a Umi, la abrazo "Ya Ya Umi-chan, disfruta mejor los dangos" cuando se iba a separar se acerco a su oído como si fuera sólo un movimiento mas y susurró "Con Kotori-chan no pasó nada" y se fue a sentar a su lugar dejando a Umi sonrojada al darle a entender que ya sabe sobre sus sentimientos.

Kotori frunció el seño al ver el gran sonrojo de Umi, toda conclusión fue: A ella le gusta MI Honoka-chan.

"Mejor estudiemos" Tanto Honoka como Umi voltearon a verla.

"Vaya, eso debería decirlo Umi-chan..." decía Honoka mientras volteaba ahora hacia Umi

"Honoka..." iba a regañarla pero de hecho ella también se sorprendió "Mejor hagamos caso de Kotori" miró a Kotori con una sonrisa que después de segundos fue correspondida.

"Okay! Háganme pasar ese examen!"

Y por fin se ponían a estudiar y Honoka recordó su motivo. ya verás Eli-chan! Yo te sorprenderé y así me veré en tus ojos! pensó la peli naranja.

(...)

Antes de que todo eso empezara a suceder...

"¿A donde vamos?" preguntó Nico a las otras 6 chicas "Se acaban de ir Honoka y Kotori" se cruzó de brazos.

"a nuestras casas. ¿No es obvio?" contestó Maki mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Nico sólo la miró un poco molesta.

"Ya, ya, chicas. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos por un helado?" dijo Nozomi mientras se ponia detrás de Nico y tocaba sus hombros. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba estar cerca de ella. que patética soy pensó al saber de su acción

Las demás chicas dijeron que estaba bien excepto...

"Cre-creo que esas dos no van a estudiar sin una persona más seria supervisandolas" dijo Umi con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Oh! Así como cuando Maki-chan va a mi casa a 'estudiar'?" dijo Nico haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Todas la miraron. Sólo una persona supusó de que hablaba y Maki obviamente sabía a que se refería.

"E-eres de 3er grado! Sabes algo más que yo!" decía Maki tratando de que nadie sospechara.

Desde hace unos días Maki iba a la casa de Nico a 'estudiar' aunque solo era para poder besar a la pelinegra sin sospechas.

"Pero si Nicocchi es un caso perdido en la escuela maki-chan" se burlaba Nozomi y Nico grito un 'Hey!'

"Sí sí nyaa" se reía Rin "Nico-chan es como yo nyaa"

"Rin-chan... No sé si sabes que decir eso no fue muy bueno... " Hanayo le decía a su amiga.

"¿y si mejor vamos por un parfait?" Comentaba en voz media baja Eli que sólo habia estado pensando en el helado y parfait.

"No sé de que hablas Nico. Pero yo voy a ayudarles a estudiar. Nos vemos mañana"

Todas se despidieron y vieron que su amiga se iba.

Hanayo se acercó a Nico y le susurro "Creo que es-esos momen-momentos deberías guardarlos para ti y Maki-chan."

Nico le sonrió divertida.

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo burlonamente la pelinegra

Maki al ver lo cercanas que estaban las dos, en un ataque de celos se acercó a Nico y la abrazo por la cintura desde atrás. Miró a Hanayo dandole a entender que ella era suya.

Todas miraron a Maki. Y hanayo dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Cierta tarotista sintió celos y cierta rubia notó que su mejor amiga miraba feo a cierta pelirroja.

"Maki-chan?... Urrgh duele..." Nico le habló a Maki pero justo cuando terminó, maki la apretó del estomago y la medio levantó y debido a la forma en que lo hizo Nico sintió dolor.

"E-eso es por molestar" se separó de Nico y empezó a jugar con su mechón de cabello

A todas las demás hasta se le podía notar la gotita de sudor.

Nico se apoyaba con una mano en su rodilla y la otra la tenía en su estómago.

"Oye" ni fuerte ni débil fue la voz de Nico pero denoto enojo.

"Qu-qué?" preguntó Maki aún jugando con su cabello.

"Van a pelear nya?" pregunto bajito Rin a Eri

Eri sólo alzó los hombros y las manos ¯\\_(•.•)_/¯

Nozomi estaba muy atenta a lo que pasara a continuación.

Hanayo había salido huyendo sin que nadie lo notará, debido a la mirada que le habia lanzado Maki.

Nico se volteó a mirar a la pelirroja "¿Qué crees que haces? Ya no te dejaré ir a mi casa a estudiar! Me oyes?! Tonta, jum!" dió media vuelta y se acercó a Nozomi y Eri.

Maki puso cara de disgusto "Ni-Nico-chan... Tienes unos apuntes que necesito"

"¡Vamos, Nozomi! Y Eri" agarró la mano de la pelipurpura y empezó a caminar.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿A donde van?" preguntó Maki con evidente molestia.

"Por qué siento que me habló con menos emoción que a Nozomi?" le preguntó a Rin, y esta vez fue ella quien hizo el movimiento de hombros y manos.

"Por el helado" la miró "Tienes que ir por Hanayo que escapo de ti" soltó una risa sincera que sonrojó a Maki y Nozomi apretó la mano que sostenía para no saltar sobre ella.

"Kayo-chin? Eeeh?! ¡Dónde está?! Nyaa!" Rin que sólo habia prestado atención a Maki y hablado con Eri no se había fijado de la ausencia de su amiga. "Maki-chan! Tenemos que buscar a Kayocchin! Nyaa"

No le dió tiempo para nada, sólo la jalo y empezó a correr en busca de su amiga.

En su último vistazo a Nico pudo ver que Nozomi le sonreía a Nico muy dulcemente a su parecer y aunque la pelinegra no le correpondia la sonrisa no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver que aún estaban tomadas de la mano.

(...)

"Bien... Vamos por el helado" dijo Nico mientras balanceaba la mano con Nozomi.

"¿Por qué van agarradas de la mano?" pregunto una dolida Eri.

"Ya Ericchi, siempre vamos tú y yo agarradas de la mano" le sonrió y Eri se ruborizó.

"Lo siento, fue un reflejo el agarrar la mano de Nozomi" intento soltar la mano pero la pelipurpura se lo impidio apretandola un poco más.

"Pero si Nicocchi nunca agarra mi mano desde principios de segundo año" Nozomi ponía una cara triste al recordar los sucesos y que Nico probablemente esté junto a alguien

La cara de la pelinegra tomó un color rojo "Ya, olvídalo! Mejor, Eri! Tomá igual a Nozomi y ya" dijo con su cara roja volteando a otro lado mientras seguía agarrada de Nozomi.

Eri estaba un poco decepcionada e intrigada, ahora quería saber que pasó entre ellas dos que dejaron de ser tan unidas. Y... Fue Nico quien le dijo que agarrara la mano de Nozomi, no la chica que le gusta.

Lentamente acercó su mano a la de Nozomi, la tarotista levantó su mano acercandola a ella con una sonrisa que Eri correspondió feliz. Por fin tomó su mano y empezaron a caminar las tres juntas. Como muchas otras veces.

Estaban por llegar cuando se acordó de algo, ella llegó a la escuela en segundo año.

Se detuvo y al estar agarradas también se tuvieron que detener las otras dos.

"¿Qué pasa, Ericchi?" preguntó Nozomi.

"¿No quieres helado? Ah!" puso su puño sobre su mano como si se le prendiera el foco "tú querías esa otra cosa verdad?" dijo Nico sonriendo.

"Parfait, Nicocchi"

"Eso, da igual"

"¿qué pasó?" preguntó bajito Eri

"Te detuviste" dijo Nico como si fuera lo más obvió del mundo.

Nozomi soltó una risita ante el tono de su amiga pelinegra. Pero Eri seguía seria.

"Ustedes... Dejaron de ser tan unidas a principios de segundo, eso dijiste Nozomi, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" las miró y notó algo que le dolió más, ninguna la veía pero ambas traían un leve sonrojo, igual que hace rato cuando Nozomi lo había mencionado. Esto le daba mala espina.

"No pasó nada, Ericchi. Vamos por el helado" le sonrió pero esta vez no fue correspondida.

Miró molesta a Nico, quien soltando la mano de Nozomi, dió dos pequeños pasos hacia atrás ante la mirada rusa.

"N-no pasó nada Eri ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Nico! " dijo Nico, usando su voz dulce y haciendo las tipicas señas con sus manos.

"¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!" Estalló mientras jalaba a Nozomi para que no estuviera tan cerca de Nico.

Las dos amigas se quedaron sorprendidas de la reacción.

"E-Ericchi..." soltó una risa nerviosa. "Me estás lastimando un poco" se quejaba nerviosa mientras intentaba zafarse.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me lo ocultan?" Apreto más a Nozomi y fruncio el ceño.

Nozomi soltó un sonido de dolor que a Nico le preocupó

"Bien, primero suelta a Nozomi" hablo un tanto nerviosa y otro tanto molesta.

"¿Por qué se cuidan tanto entre ustedes? Siempre piensan sólo en ustedes." aún no soltaba a Nozomi

"Eso no es cierto, Ericchi siempre está en mis pensamientos" Aunque no mentía, no dijo que Nico igual lo estaba.

"Suéltala ya. Somos amigas Eri, es obvio que nos preocupemos por la otra, y sí que pienso en otras personas" Dijo seria la pelinegra, con esos ojos rubí que lograron intimidar a la rubia.

La soltó y le pidió perdón.

"No hay problema Ericchi. Supongo que tienes curiosidad por nuestro pasado, pero nada pasó." terminó con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Eri y se sintió terrible por su actuar.

"Lo siento chicas, de verdad. Yo invito el helado como disculpa" sonrió y le correspondieron.

Al llegar al lugar, Nico y Nozomi se sentaron en una banca apartada esperando a Eri con los helados.

"Nicocchi siempre ha intimidado con esos ojos..." rió Nozomi

"Callate" Nico sonrió después de unos segundos al recordar algo "Aunque eso te salvo aquella vez"

"Ni que lo digas, esa chica de verdad me quería golpear"

"Fue tu culpa. ¿Quien le dice a una persona que parece un alien?!"

"Yo sólo quería encontrar uno y ella apareció de la nada" fingía dolor

"no sé que te pasaba a ti con los ovnis y esas cosas" rió

"Pobre Ericchi, hace un fila enorme... "

Ambas miraron a Eri y sin despegar la vista de ella, Nozomi hablo

"Gracias, a pesar de todo sigues siendo mi amiga."

"Ni lo recuerdes, no hay nada que agradecer" Nico observó las facciones de un ex-amor-no-correspondido

"tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido regresarte aquel beso y no alejarte" sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rosa.

En ese momento Eri volteó a verlas y encontró la mirada de Nozomi quien la saludo animadamente.

Nico pensó que el rubor era por Eri.

Soltó un suspiro "Nah, sólo tienes miedo. No cometas el mismo error con Eri" se levanto y se dirigió a ayudar a Eri.

"No salió como esperaba" susurro Nozomi. ¿por qué tuve que ser tan tonta en aquel momento? Nicocchi... ¿Nunca podré volver a estar en tu corazón?

(...)

Volviendo a Rin corriendo con Maki... Retroceso en el tiempo xD

"¿¡Es necesario que corramos!?" pregunta exaltada Maki.

"Por supuesto Nyaaa... Kayochin está perdida!" siguió corriendo sin soltar a Maki de la mano.

"No está perdida! ¿Por qué no simplemente le llamamos!?" y ante ésto, Rin se detuvo de golpe y Maki casi tropieza por su culpa.

"¡Maki-chan eres una genio nyaa!" le sonrió y junto sus manos con las de Maki.

En este punto Maki quería golpear a Rin, pero sólo se dió un facepalm para evitar un homicidio ahi mismo.

"Como sea sólo llamale ya"

"cierto nya" saco su cel y empezó a marcar.

(...)

Mientras tanto Hanayo...

Había corrido un gran tramo y otro más lo camino sin pensar en nada, sin darse cuenta llego a un parque.

"uaah~" Hanayo veía las flores que estaban en el parque donde se encontraba.

"esta flor amarilla me recuerda a Rin-chan" la agarro pero no la arranco.

"Linda" fue su primer pensamiento después de saber que le recordaba a Rin.

"¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? Rin-chan perdóname!."

De repente su cel empezó a sonar, se apuró a sacarlo y cuando vió quien llamaba no pudo evitar que su rostro dibujara una sonrisa.

Contestó el teléfono pero lo primero que dijo fue...

"Rin-chan perdóname" dijo apenada. Sólo ella sabía por qué se disculpaba.

-"¿Eh? ¿Kayochin? ¿Estás bien? nyaa"- Rin miró a Maki que estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

"S-sí"

-pregúntale dónde está- se escuchaba a Maki hablar.

"Dónde estás? nyaa"

"Estoy en un parque... "

-dice que esta en un parque-

-qué parque? -

Al escuchar esa pregunta se dió cuenta de algo...

"Ri-rin-chan..."

-"Nyaa?"-

"No sé donde estoy. Qu-que alguien me ayude!"

-"Aah! Tranquila Kayo-chin nosotras te ayudaremos"-

-¿de qué hablas ahora?-

-Kayochin sí está perdida Maki nyaa!-

-Ueeh!-

(...)

"Nicocchi"

"Qué? No ves que estoy disfrutando mi helado?"

"Vaya, creo que alguien quiere un washi washi" puso sus manos en posición de atacar con su muy conocido acto.

En reflejo la pelinegra se cubrió su pecho.

"No, claro que no! ¿Quien en su sano juicio lo querría?!" se quejaba la pelinegra

Pero ¿quién pensaría que Eli sí quería?

¿tal vez un día deba contestarle como Nico y así ella lo haría conmigo? pensaba involuntariamente la rubia mientras veía a sus amigas disfrutar un helado.

"Como sea, Nicocchi, hace dos semanas te pedí ayuda..."

Nico dandole una probada a su helado habló "Ya lo sé, lo recuerdo..." ¿Cómo olvidar ese día? Fue el mismo día que Maki-chan y yo...

"¿Entonces...?" interrumpio sus pensamientos Nozomi

"Primero dime qué chocolate quieres hacer." la interrumpió igual

"¡Ah, me encantan los chocolates dulces!" decía Eli ganándose la mirada de Nozomi y Nico. "¿Pu-puedo hacer una así, verdad?"

"...Claaaro" Nico contestó viéndola extraño

En realidad Eli lo dijo para que Nozomi supiera cual quería, ella estaba esperanzada de que el chocolate fuera suyo.

Nozomi puso un dedo en su barbilla como pensándolo

"Bien, creo que aun no me decido" soltaba una risita, y es que no quería ilusionar a Eli, Nozomi bien sabía que su amiga podría estar sintiendo algo por ella. No sólo lo sospechaba, sus cartas se lo daban a entender... Aunque cuando era sobre ella no le gustaba creerles.

Eli bajo la mirada y Nico sonrió, soltó una risa sarcástica

"sabes? Yo si fuera tú haría uno de los más dulces" dijo mirando de reojo a Eli, quien no lo notó.

"¿y qué harás tú, Nico?" preguntó la rubia acabándose el barquillo

Las dos se fijaron en el rostro de su amiga pelinegra y notaron un rosa en sus mejillas

"O-obviamente haré de amistad, de amistad!" se metió el último pedazo de barquillo para evitar hablar.

"¿Para las 8?" Preguntó Nozomi dando una mordida a su barquillo

"Sí... Incluso para tí" contestó Nico haciendo a Nozomi sonreír mientras masticaba.

"¿Y-y para mi?" pregunta Eli

"Uno de chocolate dulce, anotado" a la rubia le brillaron demasiado los ojos tanto que Nico se sintió nerviosa "¡Deberías agradecer que la gran Nico-sama te haga uno!"

"te daré uno igual ¿de qué quieres?" preguntó emocionada. Nozomi puso atención mientras se metia el último pedazo de barquillo.

"Ummm" Nico se puso la mano en su cachete. "mitad dulce y mitad amargo!" terminó con una sonrisa

"¡Pi-pides mucho, Nico! Eso va a salir un poco más caro!" se quejaba con tono infantil.

"Tú fuiste quién dijo que me daria uno! Además yo igual te daré! Aguantate!"

"Ya, ya, cálmense" les sonreía la pelimorada "¿Ericchi no lo va a hacer casero?"

"So-sólo haré uno casero" se sonrojo "sólo uno especial" susurró

La mirada de Nico sobre Eli fue desviada hacia su celular cuando vibró

[De: Tomate-kun xD

Nico-chan, ¿dónde estás? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme sola!? Ya verás! Pequeña enana...]

El mensaje de Maki la hizo sonreir, odiaba admitir que le gustaba oir ese 'pequeña enana' cuando ella lo decía.

(...)

Maki bufó mientras veía a Rin hablando con Hanayo.

¿Por qué tengo que estar con ellas cuando tengo una novia? Oh dios! Está con Nozomi!, ¿seguiran juntas? Nico no contesta mi mensaje miro su celular una vez más y como si fuera magia empezó a vibrar justo cuando ella lo desbloqueo.

[De: Enanita •_•

¿Qué pasa tomatito? Sigo con las chicas, fuimos por el helado. Tu super novia Nico Nii te invita a su casa esta noche]

Sonrió ¿qué problema mental tengo? ¿Cómo es que esta chica me trae loca por ella?

Se apresuró a contestar

[Para: Enanita •_•

¿A cenar? Tu familia... ¿No va a ser incómodo?]

Sus padres no sabían nada, igual llevaban a penas semanas de relación. Ir a la casa de su novia se estaba volviendo algo habitual.

Vibró una vez más su cel y al leer el corto mensaje se sonrojo.

[A dormir, tonta.]

(...)

"Kotori..."

Umi y Kotori se iban juntas de la casa de Honoka, después de haber estudiado un buen rato, el cielo ahora era azul oscuro

"¿Sí, Umi-chan?" le sonrió. Tenía que admitir que estar con ella le traía tranquilidad. E incluso, ese tiempo de estudio le ayudo mucho, paso tiempo con Honoka y aceptó a Umi. Si tenían una rivalidad amorosa, eso no iba a hacer que dejara de ser su amiga. los sentimientos no se eligen pensó al verla.

"ve-veras... Hay al-algo que debo de-decirte... " se miraron, Umi estaba sonrojada

Después de unos segundos viendose directamente a los ojos en silencio

"¿Qué es?" contesto Kotori, tenía miedo en su interior ella es muy linda, si ella decide pelear... Probablemente yo salga perdiendo pensó haciendo una imagen mental de Umi con Honoka tomadas de la mano, provocandole una mueca de angustia.

Umi se acerco rápidamente a Kotori y la tomo de la mano

"m-me gus-gus-gusta alguien!" no tuvo el valor de decir que era ella

Kotori se sonrojo sin saberlo linda pensó, pero fue algo muy vago y rápido que ni se dio cuenta de ese pensamiento.

"¿Qu-quién?" ambas chicas traian un rojo en sus mejillas

"E-esa per-persona e-e... "

——

 _ **Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí , tengo tantas ideas y tantos momentos para poner en la historia, quiero resumirla pero no sé elegir los momentos xD**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que escribo un fic y es la primera vez que comparto algo. Cada que escribo dos parrafos los leo y los vuelvo a leer una y otra vez...**_

 _ **Ya no iba a seguir la historia, deje pasar tiempo, pero cuando entre a mi cuenta, bum! Decidí subir el cap 2, que es como el 1 en realidad.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios que han dejado, me ayudan mucho a seguir subiendo esta historia y agradecería sugerencias... Ya esto duro mucho no? Bye-Bye**_

 _ **P. D. Me encanta el NicoMaki pero...**_

 _ **P.D.2: Disculpen los errores…**_

_**XD**_

 _ **Ahora sí, bye-bye!**_


End file.
